


And all was Well

by TheLannisterBastard



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, i don't know how to timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLannisterBastard/pseuds/TheLannisterBastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourteen years have passed since the Targaryen queen retook her kingdom. With the realm at peace once more, one of her advisers yearns for home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And all was Well

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got an account here, that's exciting. 
> 
> This was the first fic I wrote and according to tumblr timestamps it was written 11 months ago. Posting all of my old stuff over here because, hey, why not.
> 
> Enjoy?

There were very few times that Tyrion resented the queen for making him stay in King’s Landing. It made perfect sense for her advisors to be in the city with her, of course it did, but there were still some days where he would rather be anywhere else.

That was a lie, he supposed, that he would rather be anywhere else. There was one place specifically he wished he could be. He wanted nothing more than to be at Winterfell, to be with his wife and children. Rickon would be turning six in a fortnight, and little Joanna had celebrated her fourth nameday not three moons past, but as much as he missed his children, he missed his wife more.

It had been half a year since he had seen her and the children last. Spring was finally coming about, and Tyrion wanted to be there when little Joanna saw the first spring flowers and when Rickon got his first real horse. He wanted to be part of his children’s lives, not just sit on the sidelines. He had not even been there for Joanna’s birth, he had been away in the capitol helping the queen quell some pointless uprising. Sansa had some of her companions at Winterfell with her, but he still felt he should have been there. Had had been there for Rickon, the queen had allowed him to spend nearly five years in the north before she had called him back to King’s Landing.

After that, he had managed to go back home, and Winterfell was his home now, a few times a year. Having a dragon to ride made the long journey to the north almost quick. It would take me less than a week to get there. Why shouldn’t I go? Things have been calm for nearly a year now, surely Daenerys won’t miss me too much.

It was after the next small council meeting that he approached her. “Your grace, might I have a word?” He asked, he still had not moved from the table.

“Of course Tyrion, what is it?” Her face showed genuine concern. She knew as well as he how very infrequently he asked her for anything.

“Well, your grace, I was hoping that I could go home, to Winterfell. I have not seen my wife or children in half a year, and while I understand that I am needed here, I am needed there as well. They are my family and I miss them.”

The queen placed one of her slender hands on his stunted one. “Of course Tyrion. If I have need of council I will send for Jon or Brienne. Enjoy your family and your home.”

“Good luck prying her away from my brother, Jamie will not let her return easily.”

She laughed. “But that shall be my problem. Now go, I expect for you to be gone by the morrow.”

He clapped his hands together and smiled. “I will be gone by tonight.”

He was indeed gone from King’s Landing by evenfall, and was flying over northern countryside after only three days. The special saddle he had had made for him enabled him to sleep while Viserion flew. At midday, four days after departing from King’s Landing, he touched down in Winterfell’s yard. As soon as he slid off, Viserion took to the skies. He would be back Tyrion knew, but for now he had to hunt.

No sooner had the dragon cleared the castle walls than two small bodies slammed into Tyrion from both sides. Rickon and Joanna both yelled excitedly and squeezed him so hard the he could barely breathe, but Tyrion could not stop smiling either. Rickon was nearly as tall as he was now, not that that was saying a whole lot, his vibrantly red curls tickled his nose. Joanna was still very small, but just a petite small, like Sansa had described her sister Arya being.

“Father look, I got a real sword. Well, a wooden one, but it’s a real wooden sword.” Rickon said, pulling him towards the object in question. It was a fine sword indeed, well suited for a boy of six.

“And if you practice at it you will be better than your uncle Jamie.” Tyrion said, ruffling his son’s hair. “And what is something exciting you’ve done since I was last home, Joanna.”

The little girl stuck her chin out. “I learned how to read.” She announced proudly.

Nothing could have made him happier. “You know how to read, oh that’s lovely. Maybe you will be getting some late nameday presents. Now tell me you two, where would your lady mother be?”

“How about behind you?” And there she was, in all of her splendid glory. She was dressed in a simple blue dress made of something warm and her hair was in a single plait that draped over right shoulder. In all of the simplicity, she looked beautiful.

When she had first asked for him, three years after he had arrived in Westeros, he had wondered why. There was no love lost between them, and his family had all but destroyed hers, and yet she had sent a raven asking for him specifically to come to Winterfell. The queen had urged him to go, to assess the state of the north, and so he had gone. Everything had been very formal at first, she wanted to know from the capital directly what was going on throughout the realms, and how the war with the other parts of the kingdoms were going. Slowly though, the tone had shifted. They started taking their meals together, just the two of them, and then one night after they had finished eating, she had kissed him. It was after that that she asked him to stay at Winterfell, afterall he was her husband, they should spend time together and live in the same castle.

He had been, so wary, so careful at first. He was half afraid that she was keeping him around because she felt forced, as if it were her duty. It was only after she had shouted herself raw, saying things like how he was the only true knight she had ever known and how he knew what she had gone through and how she really did want him to stay because she actually trusted him, did he finally realize that Sansa, lovely Sansa, really did want him. He was still ever so careful in the beginning. She always had to make the first move. After the ordeal she had endured he never wanted to make her do anything that she was uncomfortable with. But she was so bold now, this changed Sansa. And while she constantly told him how good he was for her, and how happy he made her, he had a hard time believing it, almost as much as he had a hard time believing just how much she was changing him for the better.

They had had five blissfully happy years together before he was called back to King’s Landing. It had been a little over a year after Rickon had been born. At first he had gone back fairly frequently, since it did only take a week to get back and forth between King’s Landing and Winterfell. But then, after a time of peace, houses started rebelling, and he was needed almost constantly. Joanna had been born when some of the lesser stormlords had rebelled, he had made sure that they had suffered for it.

But now the rebellions were done, and Westeros was at peace again, at least on the surface. Winter was ending and one no longer had to dream of spring. And he was with his family now, and all was well. 


End file.
